


Caring For Your Pilot

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn learns just what Poe needs after a scene together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring For Your Pilot

The first time it had happened, Finn had been terrified that he had done something wrong, hurting Poe without meaning to or possibly missing the pilot’s safeword somehow. Later when Poe was himself again, he had assured Finn that everything was fine and that it was just the way his body came down from such a thing.

“We don’t have to do that again if you don’t want to,” he promised. “It’s not for everyone, I know.”

“No…No, it’s okay,” Finn had said. “Just…teach me what to do when you’re like that, okay?”

And Poe had smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Finn was not afraid this time around when Poe settled down after both of their orgasms, his face blank as he stared at the wall. Instead Finn carefully climbed off of the bed and picked up the aftercare basket the two had made together. He gently pulled Poe into a sitting up position, using pillows to keep him up before picking up a bottle of juice, opening it before pressing it to Poe’s lips.

“Drink for me,” he whispered. He watched as Poe let out a hum, coming out of his head space just enough to listen, drinking from the bottle. “Very good,” he cooed, running his fingers through Poe’s hair the way he knew he liked it. “My handsome pilot…”

Poe’s lips twitched into a smile and he leaned forward, kissing Finn on the lips.

 


End file.
